Sagiri Ameno
Sagiri Ameno (雨野 狭霧 Ameno Sagiri) is a resident of Yuragi-sou who also is a ninja from the Demon Slaying Ninja Army of the Ameno Clan. Appearance Sagiri is a teenage girl with purple hair that is tied in a side-ponytail which is held by a shrunken-like hair decoration and green eyes. Oboro mentions that Sagiri looks like Hibari Ameno (Sagiri's cousin) as they both have the same facial features, but Sagiri is bigger in terms of height and she has much larger breasts as her bust measurement is 94cm. Personality Sagiri has serious personality who puts her mission above all else, but is also very nice and considerate. Due to her seriousness, she's somewhat temperamental as she's prone to attack those, particularly Fuyuzora Kogarashi, with her kunai. This is especially true every time he does something perverted on her or on any other girl. This serious side can also make her straight forward and stubborn to the point of not always admitting how she truly feels. Despite this, Sagiri can get easily flustered, such as being called cute or being put into romantic situations. Sagiri lacks in confidence in her femininity, despite how many like Urara Urakata and Hibari Ameno claim that she is actually very beautiful. When she becomes more honest with herself, she exhibits newfound determination mixed with her stubbornness that is comparable to Hibari's. This aspect of her personality was revealed when she finally admits she is in love with Fuyuzora Kogarashi. Background Sagiri was born in the Ameno Clan Main House and was trained as a demon slaying ninja. From kindergarten to up until the 2nd year of middle school she had attended all-girls schools with Hibari Ameno (Sagiri's cousin). In her 2nd year of middle school, she moved to Yukemori City and started to attend co-ed schools. At the age of 14, she would move into the Yuragi Inn to observe and established connections with Nonko Arahabaki. It was during this time, she also meets Yuuna Yunohana and Naikai Chitose. She originally tries to distance herself from her inmates because of their over-friendliness, feeling how she shouldn't be with such nice people. It was until both Nonko and Yuuna saved her during one of her Chuuma missions that she slowly began to open up to them. Plot Sagiri is introduced in the Yuragi Inn where she wasn't very fond of Kogarashi Fuyuzora. She complains about Kogarashi and would personally cut him down if he tries anything that will disturb the public moral of the Yuragi Inn. Abilities Spiritual powers Sagiri has high spiritual powers and uses them with her ninja weapons to slay monsters. Chuuma Ninja Training Sagiri has learned the ways of the ninja as she was trained to be a Demon Slayer Ninja. She can make clones of herself, use the substitution technique, and is an expert at wielding the kunai weapon(s). * Ameno Style Demon Slaying Ninjutsu Ultimate: Autumn Rain: Sagiri summons a circle of Kunais and launches them at her opponent. * Ameno Style Demon Slaying Ninjutsu Secret Technique: Rain Dragon: Sagiri concentrates to create swirling currents that forms a large spiral lance that she can throw at incredible distances to pierce her opponent. It can potentially cover 3 kilometers worth of distance. * Substitution Technique: Sagiri is able perform a substitution technique where she replaces herself with a log. Spirit Armor Sagiri can make a skin tight armor out of her spiritual power. This armor protects her from attacks and techniques like Clairvoyance. However, every damage it takes will eventually break apart, weakening its effects. New Spirit Armor When Sagiri admits that she is in love with Kogarashi Fuyuzora, she reveals to have a new spirit armor. In this form, while it doesn't cover as much as her normal armor, it has massive amounts of kunai, large and small, behind her. Theses kunai are coated with her Spiritual Armor that allows her to remotely control them. * Ameno Sagiri Style Demon Slaying Ninjutsu Secret Technique: Ameno Dripping Drill Fang: A special technique where Sagiri summons nano-size kunai, naked to the human eye, imbued with Spirit Armor that covertly strikes the opponent multiple times where it can create a hole in the opponent's Spirit Armor. The accumulating strikes would then deal serious damage. This technique is powerful enough to knockout Shakuhito Yoinozaka in Spirit Armor in one strike. Terrible Cooking Sagiri is bad at cooking due to how she tends to mix various herbs from her Ameno Clan which are very bitter and distasteful. Trivia *Sagiri is ranked 3rd in the character popularity poll. *In terms of personality, Sagiri is somewhat similar to Seishirō Tsugumi from Nisekoi''. '' *Sagiri is the 6th girl to admit she's in love with Kogarashi Fuyuzora. **She is the fourth person to confess these feelings to him. *Sagiri's hair decoration and weapon choice is inverse to Hibari Ameno's hair decoration and weapon choice. ** Sagiri's hair decoration is a shuriken and her weapons are kunais. ** Hibari's hair decoration are kunais and her weapons are shurikens. Category:Characters Category:Yuragi-sou Category:Females Category:Demon Slaying Ninjas Category:Ameno Clan Category:Transcendentals